


Again

by Traviosita9124



Series: Smut Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “Tell me again.”Hunter’s fingers slipped on the spindles of the headboard as he adjusted his grip. He did his best to resist the goddess sitting astride his thighs, but couldn’t. His aching cock was too insistent to ignore for long. As were Bobbi’s breasts encased in crimson lace.“You’re amazing. The best I’ve ever had. All others pale in comparison to you.”The smirk she gave him, just the corner of her lips twitching upward, was infuriating but he was in no position to argue.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Smut Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> For the lovely Florchis who prompted "Tell me again" for Huntingbird on Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Tell me again.”

Hunter’s fingers slipped on the spindles of the headboard as he adjusted his grip. He did his best to resist the goddess sitting astride his thighs, but couldn’t. His aching cock was too insistent to ignore for long. As were Bobbi’s breasts encased in crimson lace. 

“You’re amazing. The best I’ve ever had. All others pale in comparison to you.”

The smirk she gave him, just the corner of her lips twitching upward, was infuriating but he was in no position to argue. 

“And?”

Hunter sighed in frustration but managed to stop just short of rolling his eyes. If he rolled his eyes, there was no way Bobbi would do what she’d promised. And he was oh-so close to the promised land. 

“I am not worthy of you. The very fact that you’ve deigned to speak to me, let alone sleep with me and marry me, is nothing short of miraculous.”

He didn’t like the way her eyes narrowed as she looked at him and for one panicked moment, Hunter was afraid that he was going to have to jerk himself off that night. Thankfully, Bobbi must have been randy as hell; it was the only reason he could think of that she let him slide with that amount of sass. 

Instead of answering him, she reached out to wrap her fingers around his cock, giving it a slow pump. Hunter let his eyes slip shut as a slow wave of heat ran through him. She truly was amazing. Bobbi might be the only woman he’d ever been with that was capable of making a hand job feel just as good as a blow job and he had every intention of savoring it. He’d learned to do that over the years and knew to make the most of it when she was happy with him. 

Or, at least when she had a concrete use for him. 

Hunter opened his eyes just in time to watch her lower her mouth to him, moaning loud and long as she sucked the head of his cock between her plump lips and swirled her tongue around him. But the truly heart-stoppingly hot thing about it all was the way she kept her eyes on his while she did it. Hunter had no doubt that she absolutely wanted to consume him and he was all too happy to let it happen as many times as she wanted. 

Christ was he whipped. 

Knowing better than to get his hands in her hair, he abandoned the spindles to wrap his fingers around her forearms, keeping his grip just loose enough to let her move as she wanted. Giving Bobbi freedom to do as she pleased was always best, but here it was particularly true. He was just thankful she was willing to look the other way on him disobeying her earlier directive to grab the headboard and not let go. It was just that after so long apart, he needed to get some kind of hold of her, even something as little as this. 

When she started bobbing her mouth on him, carefully taking him deeper with each stroke, Hunter started to lose control. His hips started to roll upward as pleasure took over, wiping his mind clear of any other thought but the woman above him and the promise of release. He bit his lip and curled his toes in an effort to prolong things, but sooner rather than later he felt his balls draw up tight against his shaft. 

“Jesus, Bobbi, I’m close, darling. I’m going- I’m going to c-!”

He couldn’t even warn her properly, that was how good it felt to have her mouth on him, instead spilling himself on her tongue. Instead of drawing off him like he’d expected, Bobbi hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder, almost as if she had a point to prove. Hunter couldn’t spare much thought for that, though. He was too busy having a life-altering experience all thanks to his sometime wife. 

When it was over and he was breathing like a prize race horse post-race, sweaty and boneless in the center of the mattress, he felt Bobbi move up his body. He blinked his eyes open to see her face hovering above his and smiled at her, one hand rising to cup her cheek. 

“Tell me again.”

She whispered it this time, and he knew her well enough to catch the slight tremor at the end. Hunter knew what she needed to hear and he was only too happy to give it to her. 

“I love you.”


End file.
